You, Me and Her
by Kaneda-Kun
Summary: What happens when a sadistic Geass user enrolls at Ashford Academy? A lot of blood is shed, that is. Based on Code Geass, details in first chapter.


Hello! ^_^

Welcome to my first Code Geass fanfiction! This was originally a dream I had, and decided to turn it into a fanfic!

I am going to explain the plot, because it might confuse some people.

This is indeed based on Code Geass. But Lelouch doesn't have the ability to use Geass (I am deciding if he'll get it later on) and C.C is not in it.

The story is about Ryoko, a sadistic Geass user who decides to enroll in Ashford Academy, and cause Hell.

But, it's also a romance. It's going to be a love trianglebetween Lelouch, Ryoko and Suzaku.

So the three main characters are Ryoko, Lelouch and Suzaku!

So, while Ryoko is thinking she is going to end up killing the whole school, she'll find herself falling inlove with both Suzaku and Lelouch.

**Code Geass belongs to Ichiro Okouchi-San and Goro Taniguchi-San! (And Sunrise for some things related to the anime, not the manga.)**

**Rated T: For some swearing, fictional nudity (you'll see...XD), violence and blood and possibly sexually remarks or something in the near future.**

**Genres: Romance, drama, horror, friendship and hurt/comfort.**

**Main characters: Ryoko Hayashi (OC for Code Geass), Suzaku Kururugi and Lelouch Lamperouge.**

**Anything in italics is someone thinking or a text message.**

**The story is based on the anime Code Geass.**

**This fanfiction belongs to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Ryoko Hayashi.**

"Listen up class. I am aware that this is late in the year, but we have a new student coming here today."

Lelouch Lamperouge looked up lazily, _"A new student? Hmm, interesting..." _He thought.

A girl with medium length black hair with red steaks and dark blue eyes came into the room.

A few gasps were heard from some of the students in the classroom.

"I am Ryoko Hayashi. Nice to meet you." Ryoko stood infront of the class, an emotionless look on her face.

"Another Eleven student?!" Hissed a girl sitting behind Lelouch whispered.

"Pfft, look at the red steaks in her hair. What a freak." Whispered another girl.

Lelouch sighed quietly. This girl was going to be treated just how Suzaku was when he first came.

"Miss Hayashi, please take your seat beside Suzaku Kururugi." The teacher pointed to Suzaku, who was sitting a row behind Milly Ashford and Shirley Fenette.

Ryoko nodded and walked over to Suzaku's desk.

More whispers could be heard.

"She's really cute." Shirley said in shock to Milly.

"It's not a surprise she's going to sit with the other Eleven." Said a boy.

"Hi, I'm Suzaku Kururugi." Suzaku smiled up at Ryoko, who sat down beside him. "I'm also Japanese! It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too..." Ryoko looked down, Suzaku smiled, thinking she was shy.

"Hey, I'll show you around after! I know how it feels to start school late."

Ryoko looked up and smiled softly, "T-Thanks."

"No problem!" Suzaku grinned.

"Heh, Suzaku seems to be taking a liking to the new girl." Lelouch smirked slightly.

The teacher cleared his throat and class continued.

**1 hour later.**

Suzaku was talking to Ryoko as they walked out of the classroom, just as Milly popped in front of them.

"Hello! Welcome to Ashford Academy! I'm Milly Ashford, the granddaughter of the superintendent and president of the student council!" She grabbed Ryoko's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ryoko Hayashi..." Ryoko put her hand behind her back after Milly let go.

"I see you've made friends with Suzaku! He's also in the student council!" Milly grinned and looked at Suzaku.

Suzaku looked at Ryoko, an awkward smile on his face. "Yeah, I'm on the student council with Milly and my friends."

Shirley was standing behind Milly awkwardly, a shy smile on her face.

"Shirley! Introduce yourself!" Milly giggled and pulled Shirley in front of her.

"H-Hi, I'm Shirley Fenette, welcome to the school." She again smiled shyly.

Ryoko smiled back at her, "Thank you."

"It's only a matter of seconds until Rivalz-" Suzaku was cut off by Rivalz jumping in front of him.

"Hi! I'm Rivalz! It's nice to meet you!" He shook her hand just as fast as Milly did.

"Calm down, Rivalz. You don't want to scare her on her first day of school."

"Lulu!" Shirley smiled at Lelouch, who was leaning against the wall behind Suzaku.

"I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, vice president of the student council." Lelouch smiled at Ryoko, he found something interesting about her.

"Wow, you've met all of the student council members except for Nina and Kallen!" Shirley said and giggled.

"You're all members of the student council...?" Ryoko tilted her head to the side.

"Yep!" Milly smiled, "Hey...! Do you want to join the student council?"

"Yeah! Do you?!" Shirley joined in.

"I, um-"

"Please join!" Rivalz smiled and was practically jumping around the hallway.

"I-I guess..." Ryoko stammered.

"Yay!" Milly, Rivalz and Shirley all yelled in unison.

"Welcome to the student council." Lelouch smiled.

"We'll make sure you feel at home." Suzaku grinned.

"Thanks." Ryoko smiled, Suzaku blushed slightly at her beautiful smile.

Milly, Shirley and Rivalz had went off to the student council room.

"We have the rest of the day off, so I'll show you around now." Suzaku smiled and started walking away with Ryoko.

"Hey, do you mind if I tag along? I have nothing better to do." Lelouch caught up with the two, a chuckle coming from him at the same time.

"Sure, Lelouch." Suzaku smiled.

The three walked off, both Suzaku and Lelouch pointing out what different rooms were.

Ryoko laughed with the two boys.

It would seem a strong friendship was going develop between the three.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! ^_^

Please review! 3

*Insert evil laughter* Soon, soon shall my pretty Ryoko will be caught in a love triangle with the handsome Lelouch and adorablely cute Suzaku! XD


End file.
